The present application relates generally to the field of airbags for use within motor vehicles. More specifically, the application relates to a tension tether configured with a delay mechanism used to improve occupant protection by tailoring deployment trajectory of the airbag.
The deployment trajectory of an airbag is critical to its effectiveness to provide protection to an occupant during a dynamic impact by a vehicle. Conventional airbag systems have been constructed for the primary purpose to provide protection to in-position occupants. Other conventional airbags have been constructed using active and passive means of occupant detection for the secondary purpose to provide improved protection to an out-of-position (OOP) occupant or a rearward facing infant seat (RFIS). One such construction is constructed with a passive venting system, which allows gas to escape the airbag when it encounters an OOP occupant or a RFIS during deployment to mitigate the impact force, otherwise the passive venting system contains the gas and allows for the cushion to continue expanding to protect an in position occupant.
It has been known to provide fixed tethers, both internal and external to the airbag cushion, to aid the trajectory of an airbag during deployment. It has also been known to couple the tether to the airbag or to other vehicle components in providing such support.